Talk:Lee Everett (Video Game)
What do you think will happen to Lee (video game) with his bite? I think/hope it will just turn out to be a scratch =] think about what the police officer said in episode 1 " People will up and go mad when they believe there live is over " i think Telltale want us to think we are dead and see what we do!Slendermun (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Good point. But I think Lee is actuly bitten, when that walker jumped at him, it looked a lot like it bit him. I predict like Kenny talked about, the crew will get on the boat and then worry about it. I also think lee may cut of his arm. But, TellTale games might pull something completly crazy and unpredictable Here's my opinion basically at some point of episode 5 Lee's infection is getting worse lee will eventually fall to his knee's and will be given an option to either cut off his arm or just continue on and resist. His status will then become determinant Gangr (talk) 22:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I read you can pour alchoal into clem tea set when and where can I do that?- cdc1893 I heard You're a troll.Crosider (talk) 15:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Um how am I a troll If I just just joined today -_- and that fact is unde-r travia about lee and Ive been searching for it in game and did 2 playthrus and coudnt find it. Im just seeing if anyone else knows how to do it when I cant find it. As far as i know you Can't, during the 1st episode when Lee escapes the Walkers in the woods, if you examine Clementine's tea set he'll comment that he'd fill a tea cup up with some bourbon if he could, you can't Actually do it. K thanks for telling me and not being a jerk about it :D. :D-cdc1893 No problem. SweetInsanity (talk) 01:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Preventing reanimation Well we all know that we can cut of Lee's arm to prevent him from being reanimated. Sadly, the infection got to him. In my theory, the way to prevent him from being reanimated is to burn the stump (If had his arm cut off) so that the infection stops. Its painful, yes but its the only way. Its like what Merle did (even though he was not infected). Jackalex13 (talk) 23:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 But that wasn't the case for Hershel or Dale. The issue is that he waited too long to amputate the arm, since by the time the option becomes available, he's already passed out once. That itself indicated that the first symptoms of the infection were slowly beginning to take hold. It couldn't have been due to blood loss since the bite wasn't that severe enough to make blood pour all over, so yeah. Zombiedude101 (talk) 23:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Lee's last action For those who have seen the ending of Episode 5, does anybody know how to make him and Clementine hold hands for the last time? Does this depends on how close Lee's relationship with Clementine was developed, his final words or a combination of both? MaxusFox23 (talk) 04:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Lee has 111 non-canon deaths TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 11:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lee and Clementine can only hold hands for the very last time if you tell Clementine to leave Lee. It may be depressing, but it's the only way to do it. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley" (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Not really Sam, you can achieve that by staying silent in your last dialogue option too. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 07:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually if u say "I'll miss you" this will activate the sequence.Tdfern14 (talk) 01:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) No, Fern, it doesn't. It seems to only happen if you leave Lee to reanimate. 00:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Quote I know I don't edit here often, but I think Lee's quote at the top of the page should be changed to say a bit more about his character. Clementine is important to him, but I'm sure a more poignant quote can be found that better captures what he's like as a person. Additionally, the current quote is basically nothing but an enormous spoiler that hits you right when you reach the page. Avolling (talk) 04:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. Also Lee's last words aren't technically "I'll miss you" unless you pick them. I went with "Don't be afraid." instead, personally (in my head, Lee was saying that to speak to her overall life facing her from that point on). Personally, I'll vote for Lee's quote to be "I'll have a look around". It's basically his catchphrase, he says that a lot in the game when you talk to someone & leave the conversation & it also speaks to what the player does a lot with Lee in the game. He has a look around. 04:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Me : I Think his quote should be "How you holding up" Cause in every episode he says it at least 15 times! Prototype342 (talk) 00:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Prototype342 I agree, maybe his quote should be "Im just some guy" cuase it says a lot about his character and show's that througout the entire season how his calm and controlled demanor ussualy leads him through the worst of situations. Tankcammanod5 12:48 PM, December 23, 2013 (CT) Did Lee Murder his wife too? Lee's voice actor claims that Lee didn't just murder the senator, but also his wife. It's pretty much confirmed he killed the senator, but the fate of his wife had been left vague in the game. It would explain some scenes, like the flashback of hearing his wife scream and the glass shattering, or his blood lust with the St. Johns. : A voice actor isn't an official source really. In interviews people can make mistakes also, so he could have been quoted exactly what he said, but realised what he said was wrong. No. Lee didn't kill his wife. In the whole game when he mentions it he says he "killed a man" and Carley and Larry don't mention him killing his wife. I'm pretty sure it would have come up. When he admits to the group what he did he doesn't mention it either. : The wife screaming in his nightmare is because he KILLED A MAN IN FRONT OF HER. I think anyone would scream in that situation. His blood lust with the St. Johns is optional, and could also be because they were sick and tried to make them eat people, and that they were next. I think if he did kill his wife it would have been brought up in the game as his story is over now. Unless Clem finds an old newspaper that says he killed his wife too but I'm pretty sure if that was the case, they would have wanted to keep it quite for the shock factor, but then it wouldn't make sense that the characters who knew Lee was a murderer wouldn't have mentioned it. : Why would Lee murder his own wife? He killed the senator because he loved her so much.He explains to Stranger that he hurt her because he killed someone she cared about.More Telltale employers made mistakes and made scene that never happend in TWD. ---- Didn't Lee tell us the ex-wife was mad at him for a while before she just started ignoring and trying to forget about him? Or something? Might be confusing stories/characters now. 01:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Lee says "I don't know where my ex-wife is" if she is brought up with Shawn. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 23:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) So why is Lee's wife under his killed victims list, then? 22:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Say that... He and Daryl both found their old brother as a zombie and started crying and was forced to stab them in the head and cried-- 22:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Lee's brother was younger than him Ulyssestheloner (talk) 16:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Out of Mercy How was Lee's killing of Fivel 'Out of Mercy'? He was already dead.--RA (talk) 22:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Even though Fivel was dead already, Lee can put him out of his misery by killing him again. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley" (talk) 17:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Because having a fate as a walker is kind of a gruesome thing, isn't it? It's sort of a mercy thing, just like how his own death to prevent reanimation was a mercy thing. 00:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) The truth that is Lee He's the Bloxx maaaaaaaan 00:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Lees superpowers: he has ass sense, the pimp hand, Ass senses: lee uses his ass senses while walking near Larry Pimp hand: uses it to controll his hoes Who is this wise, wise man? 04:40, December 21, 2013 (UTC)04:40, December 21, 2013 (UTC)~~ Lee as Bluebeard Guys,you need to know that Lee's voicer voiced Bluebeard from The Wolf Among us if you didn't know that. What do you think about Bluebeard? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 22:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeelllppp, I made an edit and its gone all weird. Its right at the bottom of the "Character" part Murgo (talk) 12:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Murgo Lee's Status I think Lee's status should be dead since we don't see him turn. Clem can leave him.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:00, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I thought determinant was multiple statuses Alive/Dead Dead/Undead. We don't see Lee reanimate so isn't he dead regardless? We know if Clem doesn't shoot him he's going to turn.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) A ZOMBIE CAN'T SURVIVE MORE THAN 100 DAYS WITHOUT FLESH MOTHERFUCKER Um, excuse me, why don't I direct you to Fivel's page? A zombie locked in the attic that's still alive. Your argument is invalid. Trolling997 (talk) 14:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Tell that to this guy.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 14:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) calm your ass down. 14:29, April 19, 2014 (UTC) This raises an interesting point regarding the general inconsistency of this wiki: a lot of characters who die of something other than head trauma (and thus will reanimate) are classified as "dead" because we don't see them reanimate, we last see them as dead. Yet Lee is classified as Determinant. This is weird. I'm not arguing that Lee should be classified as Dead, but ..damn, man, this wiki doesn't even follow its own rules. It's pretty ridiculous. 04:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I just played the episode again and this time shot Lee, you hear walker breathing and there's only Clem and Lee alive in the room, I think his status should be determinant because we don't know, if we leave him we know he's going to turn TheCryptic (talk) 09:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Could we change Lee's picture? It'd be nice to see one of him smiling. Lee returning in Season3 (if there is one) Is it possible to see are good ol friend Lee in Season3? In my opinion theres two ways of seeing him. A: you see him as a walker (yeah I know you would say "Oh I handcuffed him" and clem shot him ) couldnt he break out of the handcuffs and we all know tat clem really didnt shot him IDK how but is it possible, and B: the game says he bled to death when you take his arm off, but what if he didnt actully die, and after Clem left he whent after her. Leave your posts below and decide will Lee come back or is he really dead. Edit: In Harm's Way I just noticed that someone assumed it was Lee that was the guy Kenny was talking about. Keep in mind that Lee's death happened almost a year or two ago, and Lee's reanimation was determinate. So... I don't think it's Lee. 04:55, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't it be great?... Imagine a non-canon DLC released by Telltales that would show an alternate story, like, say if Lee wasn't bitten. And then that would carry on to an extra of Season 3? Oncetwice1 (talk) 11:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Lee's quote Could I change Lee's quote made when he makes a small return in season 2 when he said "But part of growing up is doing what's best for the people you care about... even if sometimes.. that means hurting someone else", ? I know it was just a dream, but the one listed is more of a quote based on how the player feels, while this is more of a view on his own understanding of things IblisTheEternalSunGod (talk) 18:33, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Lee is a player character; everything he says is based on how the player feels. Als, the current quote perfectly reflects the ultimate purpose and character of Lee; his love for Clementine. If there was ever a need to change the quote, it would one about his love and need to protect Clementine, not about killing people. Snivystorm (talk) 19:08, December 27, 2016 (UTC)